EL comienzo de la destrucción
by Santia
Summary: Un FanFic, que trasncurre luego de los ataques de la nacaión del Fuego a Los nomadas del Aire...
1. Una familia Común y Feliz

**Este, es un Fanfic que transcurre, luego de la invasión de la Nación del Fuego a Los nómadas del aire… Donde solo habían sobrevividos pocos Airbenders… Yo diria que es mas una Introducción, que el primer capitulo  
**

Capitulo 1: Una familia común y feliz…

Estaba amaneciendo, en el templo de los nómadas del Norte…Una casa simple, al pie de una pradera, parecía ya estar activa Un hombre grande, se encontraba alimentando a un gran Bisonte…  
-Vamos, Hub ya levántate de una ves, necesito que me ayudes con los Lemurs…  
Un niño de unos 7 años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, se encontraba en su cama dormitando, apenas abría los ojos, ya que el sol le daba en la cara  
-Ya voy… solo un momento más…  
Hub comenzaba a vestirse… típica ropa de los nómadas del aire… Un estruendo altera a una Mujer que se encontraba en la cocina de la casa  
-¿Qué ocurrió Hub?... - interroga la madre  
-Nada, nada… -Hub se encontraba con la cabeza pegada al suelo  
Se había caído, intentando ponerse los pantalones… -Jejejeje, soy un tonto -Murmuro para si mismo…  
Luego de unos 5 minutos, el niño sale de la casa y se dirige a su padre…  
-Oye, luego de terminar con esto, me enseñaras aire control… quiero aprender a utilizar el planeador del Abuelo…  
Le dijo el hijo al padre, sonriéndole…  
-De acuerdo, pero primero ponte bien la ropa…  
Hub no se había dado cuenta que tenia la camisa al revés.  
Al parecer era una familia unida y feliz, pero no sabían lo que el futuro tenía preparados para ellos…

Los hombres de la casa, ya estaban terminando con los animales… El padre se encontraba limpiado un bisonte, su hijo, con fastidio intentaba atrapar a un Lemur, que no quería que lo limpien…-Es injusto, tú si sabes usar aire control y te es más fácil tratar con los Lemurs… yo estoy como una hora con cada uno, y son como 20…  
El niño corría al Lemur que volaba por encima de la casa… el padre lo observaba mientras secaba al bisonte con aire control…  
-El aire control no lo es todo… concéntrate, confió en que atraparas a ese Lemur sin ayuda de nadie… Confía en tus propias habilidades…  
-Bien… ¿Habilidades propias… eh?  
Hub amontona unas cajas y se sube encima de ellas, se agarra del tejado y se sube encima de él… el Lemur en ese momento estaba encima de la chimenea de la casa… El niño se movía silenciosamente y dificultosamente por el tejado…  
-"Concentrado… confiar en mis habilidades"  
Pensaba el niño y comenzó a caminar más ligera y libremente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba detrás del Lemur…  
-¡Te Tengo!... –Grito el niño, pero solamente logro que el Lemur se asustara y saliera volando…  
-AAH… AAH… -El niño había perdido el equilibrio estaba apunto de caerse…  
El padre inmediatamente se acerca pero no hace nada…  
-Hub, eres muy distraído, concéntrate y recupera el equilibrio…  
Pero el niño ya se encontraba cayendo por el aire… el padre con cara de decepción crea una almohada, debajo del niño…  
-Hay no se que haré contigo, y así quieres ser un Airbender, tienes mucho para crecer… eres muy inmaduro…  
Mientras el padre le sacudía la cabeza al hijo, unos hombres de la Nación del Fuego aparecían por detrás…  
-Mira, alguien ha venido a visitarnos… -Le dice el hijo al padre  
-Ve a dentro Hub… -Dijo seriamente el padre, parece que ya sabia ha lo que venían los soldados  
-¿Qué hacen soldados de la Nación del Fuego, por este lugar tan inhóspito? -Interrogo el padre…  
-Venimos a cobrar lo que nos corresponde…  
-¿Qué les corresponde? – Pregunta el padre poniéndose en una posición de defensa  
-No te hagas el tonto, mugriento airbender… estas ya son tierra de la Nación del Fuego… Y debes pagar el territorio que ocupan, tu y esos entupidos animales…  
El padre inmediatamente crea un golpe de aire, que hace volar a los tres soldados…  
-Te arrepentirás de esto estupido, ya no quedan muchos de ustedes… y creo que ya no desaparecerán todos dentro de poco…  
Los soldados desaparecen… el padre se encontraba aun en su pose… sabia lo que había hecho, había condenado a toda su familia…


	2. El airbender

Capitulo 2: El airbender…

Ya habían pasado unas semanas luego del altercado con soldados de la Nación del Fuego…

El padre había decidido entrenar a su hijo, ya que era el único que podría salvar a la familia en el caso que le ocurriera algo al padre…

-Padre… … he visto que tu y los demás nómadas son calvos… ¿Por qué yo no lo soy?

Pregunta curiosamente Hub luego de un entrenamiento duro con el padre…

-Es que en el momento de tu nacimiento… con tú madre, que no es de los nómadas aire, decidimos vivir un poco alejados de todo los rituales y comenzar a ser sedentarios… es por eso que cuando tu naciste, no fue necesario raparte la cabeza, como los monjes…

Hub, lo miraba y se tocaba el cabello…

-Eso si, las flechas han sido dibujas igualmente por todo tu cuerpo…

El padre se levanta y va a buscar algo dentro de la casa…

-Toma, creo que ya estas listo para esto… - El padre le entrega el planeador a Hub

-Pero… pero… yo soy muy… muy torpe… apenas he podido levantar una pared, de 5cm

en todo este tiempo… y tu quieres que intente volar…

-Jejeje, eres muy sincero, pero también muy desconfiado de ti mismo… inténtalo, yo se que podrás… "He visto las habilidades que tiene, solo debe confiar en si…" – Pensó el padre, mientras recordaba la pelea de entrenamiento que tuvo con él y como su hijo lo tiro hacia tras…

Hub se notaba nervioso, pero al agarra el planeador, su mirada cambio completamente… Tenía una mirada muy seria…

-El aire, será mío… -Le dijo Hub al padre… parecía estar muy confiado. Sabia que el planeador era de su abuelo, quien lo había hecho con sus propias manos…

-Tan solo se libre, ligero, deja que el aire te guié, pero que no te maneje… tu lo manejas al él… -Le dio como consejo el padre. Hub se prepara pone el planeador sobre él y comienza a corre…

-"No detenerme, yo manejo al aire"… - Pensó Hub mientras se acercaba al cañón que tenia delante… parecía una muerte segura…

El viento golpea fuerte, los ojos cerrados no le permitían ver lo que ocurría… No sentía el suelo debajo de él, los pies se encontraban en el aire, cada vez el viento era más fuerte…

-¡¡QUE BIEN QUE SE SIENTEEEE¡EL CIELO ME PERTENECE!

Grita el niño eufóricamente, y así era, el cielo en ese momento era de él, estaba volando libremente… Como había dicho el padre, el aire lo guía, pero no lo dominaba. Lo estaba haciendo realmente Bien…

-"Supero mis expectativas"… -Pensó el padre del Niño… No había duda en ese momento era el chico mas feliz del mundo…

Pero esa felicidad no le duraría por mucho… El niño se había alejado un poco de donde se realizo su despegue… Se podía divisar en su cara una gran sonrisa… Pero esta se borro inmediatamente, como las estrellas lo hacen con el primer rayo de sol. El chico había visto a un grupo de Firebenders… entre ese grupo había hombres de con lanzas, en total eran 10 soldados de la Nación del Fuego… su rumbo era hacia la casa de Hub…

-Oigan, tontos que hacen fuego… Miren aquí arriba…

Hub sabia que debía distraer a esos soldados, para poder ganar tiempo… estaba conciente que no podría hacer nada contra ellos, pero tampoco quería que lleguen a su meta…

Solamente dos hombres con lanzas lo siguieron, Le arrojaron sus lanzas con intención de lastimarlo… el vuelo del niño no era bueno, pero le fue suficiente para esquivar una lanza, la otra se dirigía directamente a su pecho, cerro rápidamente los ojos e hizo un movimiento con una mano… logro desviarla pero esta le roza la cara dejándole una lastimadura de unos 5cm en el lado derecho… la herida sangraba demasiado, el no se había percatado de lo ocurrido…

A pesar de su poca experiencia en las peleas, algo debía hacer… pero no tenía la menor idea de que poder hacer. Vio desarmados a los soldados e hizo lo primero que se le había ocurrido. El niño se dirigía a toda velocidad contra los solados… estos se habían quedados perplejos por la acción del chiquillo. En cuestión de segundos, se había estrellado contra los soldados… El niño rápidamente los ata con unas sogas de los soldados…

Inmediatamente cierra el Planeador y corre hacia su casa… todo había sido quemado…

Los Lemurs revoloteaban, sobre la casa, desesperados y asustados… Los Bisontes habían desaparecidos, solo se llegaba a ver a uno gravemente lastimado…

Hub se acerca a la casa, una gran batalla acababa de finalizar donde el se encontraba… Las huellas señalaban que los maestros fuegos se dirigían un rió, bajo la colina… El niño estaba desesperado, no había señal ni de la madre, ni del padre, solo veía como todo se convertía en cenizas… … Luego de un tiempo de estar observando como todo se quemaba y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para extinguir el fuego, Hub escucha unos ruidos… Alguien se encontraba dañado bajo unas cajas que lo ocultaban, el niño se seca las lágrimas y corre con esperanza a ver quien se encontraba allí… La madre se hallaba herida bajo las cajas y apenas podía moverse… El niño rápidamente con unos movimientos quita todas las cajas con aire control…

-Madre¿Cómo te encuentras? – La madre solamente hace un movimiento con la cabeza, para dar una seña de que se encontraba bien…

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido con papá¿Dónde esta?... … - La madre mira las huellas de los soldados y se podía distinguir que se llevaban a un hombre arrastrando… Hub no dijo nada, que estupefacto mirando las huellas… Luego de un tiempo reacciona y decide llevar a la madre al templo para que alguien la curara… no había mucha gente en ese lugar, pero alguien podría ayudarlo…

Al llegar al templo, una mujer con una niñita se acercan a su encuentro…

-¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido?! – Interrogo la señora sorprendida, mientras tomaba a la madre de Hub y la llevaba dentro del templo…

-Ha sido la Nación del Fuego… … … Han Quemado todo lo que teníamos y se llevaron a mi padre… - Respondió el niño, con pesadumbre y dolor en la voz…

-Shuoki… Lleva al chico a una habitación, parece estar lastimado… -La niña asiente y toma a Hub del brazo para llevarlo…

-No, Yo no iré a ningún lado… yo me quedare con mi madre… -Hub se suelta de la niña

-Vamos niño, yo la cuidare confía en mi… tu madre se recuperara pronto… y va a necesitar verte bien, así que ve a descansar, mi hija te guiara y si necesitas algo te ayudara…

La niña vuelve a tomarlo del brazo, esta ves Hub no hizo nada, solo miraba hacia atrás para ver como curaban a la madre, mientras él caminaba a una habitación, acompañado de Shuoki…

-Dime una cosa… -Le dice Hub mientras la niña intentaba acostarlo- ¿Hay algún Monje que me pueda enseñar aire control?... –Pregunto Hub mientras se sentaba en la cama…

-S… si, conozco a alguien, que podría ayudarte- La niña miraba atenta y sorprendida por la pregunta del niño…

Hub, se encontraba en la cama… no pudo dormir en toda la noche, todo lo sucedido no lo dejaba dormir… Su madre se encontraba en otra sala, estaba mejor, pero aun seguía inconsciente…

El pequeño se dirigió a ver a su madre, solo pudo verla por unos minutos… no soporto ver como la madre yacía inconsciente sobre la cama… Se dirigió sin consuelo a la entrada del templo… la luna estaba llena, Hub se sentó en las escaleras del templo y quedo contemplándola…

Ya había amanecido, Hub se encontraba en el pie de la cama sentado…

Justo en ese momento entro Shuoki, con una bandeja en la mano…

-Toma, mi madre quiere que comas algo… -Dijo la niña dejando la bandeja en la mesita al costado de la cama…

-Oye… ¿donde están los monjes que pueden ayudarme?… - Dijo en niño seria y fríamente…

-No creo que puedas hacer algo en tu estado… -Shuoki lo miraba con enojo, por como la había ignorado…

-Tu… solamente dime donde están… de mi estado me encargo yo…- Mientras se levantaba de la cama…

-Si lo insistes… será mejor que lo encuentres por ti mismo…-Cerro la puerta fuertemente y se fue enfadada…

"Si se cree… diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer"… Pensó Mientras tomaba un pedazo de Pan que le habían traído…

Unos días habían pasado… Hub ya había encontrado un Maestro que le enseñe… pero primero lo hizo que se corte todo el pelo y luego que se tomara unos días de relajación y concentración…

-Hoy, es día… pero no entiendo porque hizo que me quedara pelado… -Mientras se tocaba la cabeza…

-Hey… Tu… fíjate lo que haces… él monje que te entrenara es muy estricto y no admitirá un error – Shouki, se le había acercado y le daba un consejo… luego de pasar días de ignorarlo…

-Yo no cometeré ningún error… mi madre depende de lo que yo haga…

Su madre seguía inconsciente… él creía que la mejor manera de consolidar un futuro junto a su madre seria aprendiendo aire control, para defenderla…

Hub llega con el monje, este se encontraba sentado en pose de meditación…

-Primero que nada, te diré que el aire control no es tan fácil de aprender, deberás entrenar muchos años para poder ser un gran maestro… y por lo que veo no los tenemos, la Nación del Fuego vendrá a terminar con los que quedamos, que ya de por si somos pocos… así que te pido que estés muy atento y no pierdas el tiempo…

-Pero… ¿como?... ¿Cómo supo que llegue?...-Pregunto Hub totalmente sorprendido por lo que le había dicho…

-El aire… debes sentirlo, debes advertir cualquier cambio en su movimiento… y sabrás si te siguen o no… -Ya había comenzado… El maestro ya estaba dando sus lecciones…


	3. Relajacón, concentración y

Capitulo 3: Relajación, concentración y…:

Las estrellas se encontraban en lo más alto del cielo, la gran luna tenía un brillo intenso, el viento soplaba fuertemente… Hub se encontraba agudizando su percepción del viento… Los ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados… en la mente sonaban las palabras del monje: -"Cierra los ojos, siente el viento, observa con el viento… sus correntadas deben ser tus ojos"…

El niño solo estaba sentado tratando de sentir el viento, pero nada, dependía mucho de sus ojos… Una hoja caía detrás de él… intento agarrarla pero fallo…

-"El viento, el viento… como demonios voy a sentirlo… hay mas de una correntada por este lugar"… Se comenzaba a frustrar, pero sabía que no era momento para eso… su madre iba a necesitar mucho de él cuando se recuperase… Da un largo suspiro y mantiene su pose, tratando de sentir algo…

La noche ya se encontraba en su fin… y el pequeño aprendiz aun sentado sintiendo el viento… una segunda hoja vuelve a caer del mismo árbol… Hub la logro sentir, podía seguirla, se da vuelta rápidamente e intenta agarrarla… … La hoja se encontraba en el suelo, en la mano de Hub se encontraba un pequeño pedazo de la hoja… Furioso lo arroja al suelo y vuelve a sentarse y esperar que otra hoja cayera…

Por fin el primer rayo de sol daba en el templo… la gente comenzaba con sus actividades

La madre de Shuoki, se encontraba viendo el estado de la madre de Hub, mientras que su pequeña se dirigía a la habitación de Hub, para darle el desayuno… Al llegar se da cuenta que ya no estaba allí, y que al parecer tampoco había pasado la noche en ese lugar…

-Que estará haciendo este terco… -Se dijo par si mismo en un susurro, en el que se notaba un poco de enojo…

-Como diablos voy a concéntrame con toda esa gente que camina por detrás de mi…

Hey un momento… como se que están detrás de mi, si estoy un poco alejado de la ciudad…

Se había percatado que estaba sintiendo el viento y como la gente lo cortaba con su andar…

-Jejeje… creo que ahora si podré agarrar esa hoja… -Nuevamente se vuelve a sentar y a esperar… Shuoki, lo estaba buscando y una señora le dijo donde se encontraba…

-Ya va a saber quien soy… -Dijo enojada, poniendo rumbo en la dirección que le fue señalada, al llegar lo ve ahí sentado meditando… piensa en no hacer ruido y observar que estaba haciendo, se esconde detrás de una roca y lo mira…

-Shuoki, sal de esa roca… no te escondas, se que eres tú…

Dijo Hub manteniendo su posición… La niña asombrada sale de su escondite y se dirige hacia él…

-Veo que alguien ha estado prac…

-Shhh… debo concéntrame… -Hub no dejo que terminara su frase…

La niña totalmente ofendida le da un golpe en la cabeza y lo deja solo…

-¿Y ahora que hice?... –Se pregunto Hub, como si no hubiera dicho nada que podría ofender…

-Ahora continuaremos con técnicas avanzadas… -El monje comenzaba a respirar profundamente…

-Pero… pero… yo comencé hace poco con el manejo del aire control… y no…

-Cállate y mira… -Lo silencio el maestro… De él comienza a salir aire que lo comienza a rodear, hasta que se convierte en una gran bola de aire que lo protegía…

-Esto… podríamos llamarlo el "domo"… Una técnica totalmente defensiva… pero difícil de realizar, cualquier movimiento en falso podría darte un gran golpe que te hará volar muy lejos… - Le decía el monje mientras hacia desaparecer el domo…

- Ahora inténtalo, Relájate, respira y concéntrate… Has que el aire que te rodea tome forma…

Hub, toma la pose, choca sus puños y comienza con la respiración… el aire comenzaba a girar alrededor de él, iba tomando forma de esfera, pero aun no lo cubría del todo… …

El viento comenzaba a disminuir… Hub se percata y se esfuerza por mantenerlo, pero el esfuerzo fue tan grande, que salio despedido por los aires, como el Monje le había advertido… Una columna detiene su trayectoria y cae desmayado…

-Que impaciente… pero… su determinación es muy fuerte… en poco tiempo lo dominara…

Observo el Monje mientras se acercaba al niño desmallado…

-¡¿Qué ha intentado hacer?!... –Pregunto exaltada Shuoki al ver como traían a Hub…

-Creo que eso no importa, solo fue parte del entrenamiento… procura que se recupere pronto… - El maestro desaparece por la puerta…

-Madre… que te parece si lo llevamos a la misma habitación que la madre… no sé para que estén juntos… -La madre le sonríe…

-Bien… eso haremos… pero… parece que te preocupa demasiado ¿No es así?...

-¡¡¿Qué?!!... de ningún modo es un idiota… - Respondió ofendida y subiendo la voz, ante la mirada picara de la madre…

-"Acuerdate de tus habilidades propias… son aquellas cosas, que te caracterizan… que dicen "Yo soy Hub… y nadie más lo puede ser"…

Las palabras del padre resonaban en la cabeza de Hub… una imagen de la familia unida se le cruza en la mente… Se podría ver al padre agarrando a Hub, que estaba a punto de tropezar y la madre riéndose cerca de ellos…

Hub despierta súbitamente… un dolor devastador no le permitía reincorporarse, mira a un lado, su madre se encontraba inconsciente…

"-Madre que hubiera dicho papá de esto… que consejo me hubiera dado…"

Pensaba mientras la veía…

Por la puerta entra la enfermera y sorprendida por ver a Hub despierto le ordena:

-Estas, muy herido, debes recomponer energía… recuéstate y sigue durmiendo

-No puedo, debo seguir entrenando –Mientras intentaba pararse…

-Cabeza Hueca vuélvete a acostar si no quieres que te pegue…-Shuoki apareció detrás de la enfermera… Toma a Hub de los hombros y lo recuesta nuevamente…

-Quédate aquí, con tu madre, un descanso no te vendría mal…

Hub no articula ni una palabra y se recuesta con una mirada fría… Mira la madre, y se queda mirándola… sabia que si ella estuviera consciente le diría que _descanse, que se relaje, que se concentre en recuperarse…que este alegre, que luego podría volver a intentarlo…_

-"Eso es… gracias mamá…" –Pensó Hub, sabia que la madre no le había dicho nada, por lo menos no directamente…

-Esta bien… me relajare y esperare a tranquilizarme… luego lo intentare nuevamente… -Mientras daba una sonrisa…

Ya habían pasado unas horas… Hub se había recuperado totalmente… ya estaba de pie a un lado de su cama…

-Después de todo no fue tan grave… fue un golpe simple… -Hub mira a su madre…- Ahora lo haré… lo haré como me han enseñado mi padre y tu…

Sale por la puerta en dirección al lugar del entrenamiento… el maestro se encontraba allí, sentado meditando…

-Así que has vuelto para volver a intentarlo… Espero que no vuelvas a salir volando…

-Por supuesto que no lo haré…-Responde Hub sonriendo…

-¿Y por que tan alegre?... el golpe te ha puesto de buen humor…

-Podríamos decir que si… -Mientras se ponía en la postura que le habían enseñado…

-Recuerda… debe

-Si ya lo sé… Debo relajarme, concentrarme y… …

-¿Y?...-Pregunta el maestro…

-Y… Le daré un poco de mi personalidad… ya lo veras…

El maestro que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abre sorprendido al escuchar a Hub…

-¿"Que estará pensando?..." – El monje estaba desconcertado…

Hub… respira profundamente y relajado… comienza a concentrarse… en pocos segundos ya se encontraba casi cubierto por el domo… hasta que el domo comienza a decrecer… En la cara de Hub se dibuja una sonrisa… una amplia sonrisa… El domo comienza a crecer a una gran velocidad… parecía que estaba fuera de control, que volvería a ser despedido por los aires… El maestro se alerta, se pone de pie rápidamente…

-No hace falta, esta todo bajo control… -Le dijo Hub sonriéndole… y comienza a disminuir y aumentar el tamaño a su gusto…

El maestro no lo podía cree, tan solo habían pasado unas pocas horas del golpe, pero parecía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada…

-¿De que se trataba eso de "un poco de mi personalidad"…?- Interrogo cuando ya había terminado con su demostración…

-Eso… eso es algo que me ha sido heredado y que todos tenemos dentro… por más maduros que estemos o serios que sea uno… simplemente, la felicidad… felicidad que mi madre me ha dado durante tantos años…


	4. El despertar

_**Aqui les dejo esta parte del capitulo 4... aun esta incompleto, per como no se cuando volvere a postear... les dejo esto para que vallan viendo lo que ocurre **_

Capitulo 4: El día del despertar…

Ya un mes había pasado, desde que Hub llego con su madre entre sus brazos…

El niño se encontraba mejorando sus técnicas ya aprendidas, se lo podía ver con los ojos cerrados concentrado fijamente en el viento… su maestro se encontraba detrás de el esperando el momento indicado para atacarlo… un movimiento rápido y de las manos de Monje salen dos grandes lasos de viento que se dirigen al chico… este rapidamente se da vuelta y junta sus brazos rompiendo uno de los dos lazos… seguido a eso crea un lazo y le pega al otro…

-Otra vez… -Grita su maestro…

Nuevamente Hub se da vuelta y cierra los ojos, en espera del ataque…

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, la madre de Shuoki se encontraba conmocionada… la madre de Hub daba señales de Vida… eran unos movimientos muy forzados… al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño…

-Shuoki… Shuoki!!... –La niña entra por la puerta rápidamente…- Ve a buscar a Hub, su madre esta reaccionando… quiero que él este aquí…

La niña sin una palabra sale corriendo rápidamente en busca del aprendiz de airbender…

Este ahora se encontraba sentado… tratando de controlar unas ráfagas de viento que su maestro le tiraba eufóricamente…

-Subiré la dificultad… solamente trata de que el viento no te mueva… -Se logra escuchar entre el ruido del fuerte viento…

Hub, comienza a pensar rápido… tratar de controlar el aire no le sevicia contra las grandes ráfagas de viento del maestro… aun manteniendo la calma comienza resistiendo el viento, al ver que no podría por mucho tiempo, cambia su respiración por una mas profunda… y comienza a soplar contra las ráfagas… aunque el viento que creaba con su respiración era débil, era lo suficiente mente constante para detener la velocidad de las ráfagas y mantener su posición sin ningún problema…

-Mae… Maestro… alguien se dirige hacia aquí… será… será mejor que deja de tirar ráfagas…-Forzosamente dijo Hub tratando de mantener su posición…

-Si me he percatado… y por lo que parece es muy importante… solo siente la rapidez y la fuerza de sus pisadas…

Inmediatamente aparece Shuoki, por la entrada…

-Hub… Hub… tu… tu madre… -Dice entrecortadamente sin aire

Hub no espera más lanza su planeador y toma a Shuoki… en su cara se veía una furia con mezcla de tristeza, estaba pensando en lo peor… una lágrima ya se le asomaba…

Sin decir una palabra aterriza bruscamente cerca de la enfermería, al ver que no podría mantener el equilibrio tira a Shuoki a un lado y crea una bola de aire para amortiguar la caída de la chica, esa maniobra le costo un tremendo golpe contra el suelo y lo hace rebotar contra una pared golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza… …

La niña se levanta y corre rápidamente hacia el… pero Hub ya se encontraba de pie… su entrenamiento le había otorgado mayor resistencia… la niña se queda boquiabierta sin poder creerlo… pero en ese momento de sorpresa el chico ya se encontraba dentro de la enfermería buscando la habitación de la madre… al llegar a la puerta se para en seco frente a esta…

-"¿Que haré… pueden ser malas o buenas noticias… que hago…?"- El miedo se había apoderado de él no lo dejaba pasar… respira profundamente y toma valor… gira la puerta de la habitación y… … … … …

Capitulo 4 – parte 2:

Su mano temblaba descontroladamente, su pulso estaba acelerado… su vista se volvía nublosa… el golpe estaba surgiendo efecto, pero él no se daría por vencido, las gotas de sudor comienzan a aparecer por su rostro… la puerta estaba a medio abrir, se podía ver el pie de la cama, el pulso se le aceleraba, ya podía ver a la enfermera sobre su madre…

-¡Hub!... Esta… esta… ella esta… -La enfermera veía como el niño se acercaba lentamente a su madre…

-Reacciona a los estímulos externos… parece que… que en cualquier momento despertara…- Termino completando la madre de Shuoki…

Hub no articulaba palabra… tan solo miraba a la madre, esperaba el momento en el que ella despertara… los segundos le parecían días… …

Shuoki entra rápidamente por la puerta, se queda paralizada al ver la imagen de Hub junto a su madre…

-Ehh… es… -La niña quería hablar pero no podía…

-Vamos nos… -Le dijo la madre tomándola del brazo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación…

Hub seguía mirando atentamente a la madre, no se había percatado que se encontraba solo, aun que para él… se encontraba solo desde que abrió esa puerta… … … los segundos eternos seguían pasando, el tiempo se había detenido… estaba completamente silencioso. Hub se arrodilla frente a la madre, toma las manos de la madre y abre la boca… comenzaría a hablar… su boca aun se encontraba abierta, pero no salían las palabras…

-Ma… mamá… sé, sé que… que me escuchas… te necesito…- Dijo agachando la cabeza, mirando el suelo… - Necesito… tus consejos, tu tranquilidad… la felicidad que sabes transmitir… quiero un poco de tu paz… … … -Hub comienza a llorar, no lo soportaba más… el dolor era incontenible… …

-Hemos perdido todo… los animales huyeron… … … y… … y se llevaron a… … papá… … … no tardaran mucho en terminar con los que sobrevivimos… … … Te necesito…

Aun apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre… pero no había respuesta alguna…

-¿Por qué… por qué? … … admito mi culpa… se que yo soy el culpable… … si no hubiera estado volando… podría haber ayudado a papá, los bisontes, los Lemurs… a ti… … no sé cuanto soportare esto… yo debería estar encarcelado con pa…. –Deja de hablar… su madre mostraba movimientos… la mano temblaba… … en su rostro había movimientos… murmuraba incoherencias…

Hub se pone de pie rápidamente, aun tomando la mano de su madre…

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡DEJENLOOOOOO!!... –La madre había despertado súbitamente gritando, se encontraba incorporada en la cama…


End file.
